Heroes Collide III: Heroes Linked Up
by mah29732
Summary: The Syndicate with their new found powers are prepared to take control of the universes they originate from. That is, unless if the Nicktoons team, the Tennysons and Clockwork stop them...
1. The Villains Take Control

Heroes Collide III: Heroes Linked Up

Chapter 1: The Villains Take Control

It had only been a few minutes since Clockwork sent Jimmy and his friends to find the Te Xuan Ze and Cindy and the others to find the legendary Hero of Time known as Link that the villains began to consolidate their new found powers of the Twilight in the various universes they desired to rule. The first villain to consolidate powers was Plankton with his right-hand man-Man-Ray.

"Okay Man-Ray" said Plankton who had a black aura around him, "you know what to do with Mr. Krabs."

"I certainly know what your first target is going to be" replied Man-Ray as he looked upon the Krusty Krab.

It was just a simple average day for Mr. Krabs who was wondering where was Spongebob.

"Mr. Squidward!" cried Mr. Krabs as he went right up to the cash register, "Where are in the high seas is Spongebob? He was suppose to be here hours ago and now it's near closing time!"

"You know those dimensional friends I told you about when I was teleported to Volcano Island?" asked Squidward.

"Yea, so?" replied Mr. Krabs.

"I'm pretty sure this has to do with them" replied Squidward.

"Well, I'm going to need some proof of that" said Mr. Krabs.

Before Mr. Krabs spoke too soon, the main entrance of the Krusty Krabs was blown right open with Man-Ray standing right at the entrance with him having some sort of black aura around his body.

"We seem to have a pretty aggressive customer right here" said Mr. Krabs as he noticed Man-Ray at the blown up entrance.

"Oh, I'm no major customer" said Man-Ray, "I demand that you hand over this establishment over to Plankton."

"What, you and what army?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Glad you asked" replied Man-Ray as he snapped his finger as several Shadow Beings popped up from the ground.

"What the heck are these things?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"They're known as Shadow Beings" replied Plankton who entered the scene.

"Just what kind of magic is this?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Let me demonstrate it then" replied Plankton as he grabbed Mr. Krabs and then threw him crashing right into Squidward.

"How can someone so small like you can lift someone so large like me?" asked Mr. Krabs as he got up off of Squidward.

"The power of the Twilight" replied Plankton, "now Shadow Beings, kick these two out of this establishment and while you are at it, take control of the rest of Bikini Bottom!"

As Mr. Krabs and Squidward were kicked out of the Krusty Krabs by the Shadow Beings, a portal out of nowhere opened up with Jack and Maddie Fenton along with Clockwork grabbing Mr. Krabs and Squidward to safety.

"Who the heck are you two?" asked Mr. Krabs as he was being brought into the portal.

"I'm Jack and my wife is Maddie Fenton" replied Jack.

"We were told by Clockwork that we should head toward a safe place" said Maddie.

"Yes" said Clockwork, "I remember the last time the Syndicate came into your universes and took it over. I have decided to intervene in this manner."

"Well, I don't trust joining you ghost" said Jack, "but if this Syndicate controlled me as a meat puppet as what you said, then I'm all for siding with someone like you."

"That said" said Clockwork as they entered into his domain, "I think this place will be a temporary refugee. You may want to oversee what the others are doing."

"Well, I guess you were right about Spongebob having dimensional friends" said Mr. Krabs to Squidward who oversaw the portal with Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, Danielle and Timmy.

"Say, why is that ghost boy there with your sponge pal?" asked Jack to Mr. Krabs.

"I don't think now is the time to argue" replied Clockwork as he switched the scene of Amity Park where Vlad Plasmius, Skulcker and the other ghosts were taking control of the city.

"It's the Wisconsin Ghost" replied Jack, "he must be behind this."

"Not quite" said Clockwork as he switched to another portal where Ganondorf was sitting at the Hyrulen throne, "this is the man responsible for all the chaos and consolidating. His name is Ganondorf and he has given the powers of the Twilight to members of the Syndicate."

"So what should we do?" asked Maddie.

"Stay here" replied Clockwork as he created a portal, "I'll go get any others who may need to be saved from the Syndicate."

As Clockwork intervened into the various universes to save anyone of importance from the Syndicate, members of the Syndicate continued to consolidate their power. The new members of the Syndicate-Dr. Animo and Vilgax were quite quick to take control of the universe of the Tennysons. The animals Dr. Animo mutated could have ten times more the strength than ever before and of course Vilgax was quite pleased to take control of things. The other universes to which Timmy Turner belonged to were quickly taken over by Denziel Crocker with his new found Twilight powers along with an army of Shadow Beings.

"Finally, I finally get to give everybody an F!" cried Crocker as he was sitting on the throne.

It was quite the same with Professor Calamitous and his daughter-Beautiful Gorgeous taking control of Jimmy's universe.

"Finally" said Calamitous as he grabbed all of Jimmy's inventions, "I can finish all my unfinished inventions."

As all the members of the Syndicate finally consolidated their power in their universes, Jimmy and his friends were quite busy trying to find this Te Xuan Ze.

"So just where the heck are we?" asked Timmy.

"Looks like we're in Orchid Bay" replied Danielle as she read the sign of the city.

"I think we need to change into our human forms if we are going to blend into society" said Danny as he and Danielle ran behind some bushes and changed back and re-entered the scene.

"Come on" said Jimmy, "we have to find this Te Xuan Ze. I think Clockwork gave a device for me to locate this Te Xuan Ze."

"Well, I hope we find this Te Xuan Ze soon" said Spongebob, "I need to get home and feed Gary."

"Well, it shouldn't be any long now" said Jimmy as he was taking a look at the device.

"I think Cosmo and Wanda gave me something to see magical beings" said Timmy as he grabbed some sunglasses from his pocket.

"I don't remember your fairy programs ever making these" said Jimmy as he examined them.

"I sort of uh, took them from their castle in my fish bowl" said Timmy.

"Well, this should help us find this Te Xuan Ze" said Danny as he placed one of them on.

As Danny placed the sunglasses he was shocked by some of the strange monsters.

"Uh, Danny?" asked Danielle, "Why did you take them off?"

"Put them on yourself" replied Danny.

As everyone placed their sunglasses on, they were quite shocked to see the world they came into. There were strange monsters all roaming around as if they were normal citizens of the city and then they all took off the sunglasses.

"I think I should be the one to keep on the sunglasses" said Jimmy, "I do have the intellect of maintaining sanity."

"Fine with me" said Danielle.

"I'm good" said Spongebob.

"Same here" added Timmy.

"Then we got no time to lose" said Jimmy as he led the way to search for the Te Xuan Ze.


	2. Running into Trouble

Chapter 2: Running into Trouble

As Jimmy and the others were trying to find this Te Xuan Ze, Jimmy was using those sunglasses Timmy had given to him and he was trying to find this Te Xuan Ze as quickly as possible.

"Could you please hurry it up?" asked Danielle to Jimmy.

"I'm going as fast as I can" replied Jimmy, "it's hard trying to find this Te Xuan Ze."

"Did you say the Te Xuan Ze?" asked the lizard-like monster as Jimmy bumped into him.

"Really?" asked Jimmy, "Do you know where this Te Xuan Ze could be?"

"Well, I'm scheduled to give her a beating or two" replied the lizard-like monster, "but I suppose I can give it to you five instead. It certainly hurts fighting the Te Xuan Ze."

"Uh, guys" said Jimmy as he was backing up with Spongebob and Timmy, "we could use your help."

"Alright" said Danny as he and Danielle changed into their ghost mode and placed the sunglasses on them, "we know what to do."

The lizard-like monster then made its move on the two Phantoms as it swung its large tail against them sending them crashing right into some garbage nearby. The lizard-like monster then turned its attention to Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy.

"Uh, I think you two should place on those special sunglasses" said Jimmy, "if you wish to know what you are facing."

"What kind of monster is that?!" cried Spongebob as he hid behind Timmy.

"I don't know" said Danny as he dusted off some garbage off himself, "but it's going down."

Danny and Danielle then raced right toward the lizard-like monster which then was given a good punch by the two Phantoms which sent the lizard-like monster crashing against a lamppost. The lizard-like monster then recovered from the attack and began to charge at the two Phantoms and swung its tail once more at them sending them crashing right toward the wall. It then made a loud roar at the two Phantoms who recovered from the attack and started to shoot out fireballs from its mouth at the two. Both Danny and Danielle did their best in attempt to dodge the attacks.

"Don't worry, we'll try to help you" said Jimmy as he shouted to Danny and Danielle who were in a heap of trouble with the lizard-like monster which it was giving them quite a beating.

"What do we do?" asked Spongebob to Jimmy.

"I'm not sure" replied Jimmy, "say Spongebob, you can reproduce yourself by budding can't you?"

"Uh, sure, us sponges have a number of ways of doing things like that" replied Spongebob.

"Great" said Jimmy, "I need you to do just that, but you may need some water for moisture."

Then Jimmy gets out a wrench and hands it over to Timmy.

"Take this and use it to unscrew one of the fire hydrants so that Spongebob's copies can absorb water" said Jimmy.

"Will do" said Timmy as he walked over to the hydrant.

"I'll find the Te Xuan Ze in the mean time" said Jimmy.

As Spongebob began to create copies of himself, Timmy did as he was told and provided more water supply for the various copies of Spongebob that were coming the way of the lizard-like monster.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" said Danny to Danielle while they were pinned down by the lizard-like monster's claw.

"So this sponge creature wishes to cause me trouble" said the lizard-like monster as he turns his head and notices the copies of Spongebob giggling while coming toward him along with being provided loads amount of water.

"You can't get rid of my brethren so easily" said Spongebob, "we sponges have unique qualities."

"That's what you think" said the lizard-like monster as he fired some fireballs at Spongebob's copies destroying them instantly.

"Uh, on the other hand" said Spongebob as he giggled and began heading toward where Timmy was, "I better leave this to the professionals."

"I don't think there will be a next time" said the lizard-like monster as he stepped closer to Spongebob and Timmy.

As the lizard-like monster was about to shoot out a fireball from his mouth, Timmy quickly used the wrench Jimmy had given him on the hydrant and a load of water sprouted out of the hydrant right into the lizard-like monster's mouth. The lizard-like monster then responded by spitting out the water right onto Spongebob and Timmy to which Spongebob absorbed the water.

"Yuck, you absorbed monster saliva!" cried Timmy

"Well, you're covered in it" replied Spongebob to Timmy.

As Jimmy's dimensional friends were having trouble with the lizard-like monster, Jimmy was running out of time as he was attempting to see which human had the potentiality of being this Te Xuan Ze by examining the amount of magical energy in them all. Suddenly someone who was in such a rush ran right into him. As Jimmy managed to recover from the incident, Jimmy notice the person who ran into him was a girl with strange red stripes in her black hair and a strange sort of symbol on her shirt.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" she said to Jimmy.

"Uh, no problem" said Jimmy as he picked up the sunglasses which fell on the floor, "I'll keep on going my way."

As the strange girl left the scene, he noticed a dog with an unusual amount of magical energy in it along with a small boy also having a similar amount of energy as the strange girl he ran into.

"That has to be this Te Xuan Ze" said Jimmy, "I better warn the others. She could think that they are the enemy."

As Jimmy raced against time, it was almost too late for his dimensional friends as Danny and Danielle were pinned down by one of the claws of the lizard-like monster and Spongebob and Timmy were with the other claw.

"I do not know if you four work for the Te Xuan Ze" said the lizard-like monster, "but I guess you four can count as a small warm up."

"J-j-j-just what are you going to do to us?" asked Spongebob.

"I don't know" replied the lizard-like monster, "I can at least tell you sponge-like creature that you probably never fought in this sort of a type of a fight before, and it seems like your other friends are lacking skills in defeating me."

"I don't think that's a good idea" said a voice to the lizard-like monster.

As the lizard-like monster looked up, he notice it was the Te Xuan Ze in her fighting stance.

"It's about time you finally showed up Juniper Lee" said the lizard-like monster as he gave an evil grin, "these four pests are nothing to compared what I am going to do with someone like you."

"Well bring it on" said June.

The lizard-like monster then tossed Danny and Danielle on one side of the street and Spongebob and Timmy on the other. The lizard-like monster then attempted to dig his claw right into June, but she dodged the attack, leaped right up toward the lizard-like monster and gave him a good punch in the face.

"Say, how come she gets to do that?" whispered Danielle to Danny as Danny replied by shrugging his shoulders.

As the lizard-like monster recovered from the attack, he attempted to crush June with its feet, but June grabbed the foot and began body slamming the lizard-like monster right on the street. When Jimmy entered the scene, he was quite shocked what he was seeing. It went against everything he ever knew.

"This is quite impossible" said Jimmy as he was observing June literally destroying the lizard-like monster without breaking a sweat while he saw his dimensional friends just barely trying to get out of the way.

As everything was all finished, June immediately yelled at the lizard-like monster who was crying, "I don't want to see your face in these parts again!"

"Wow!" cried Danny as he appeared right in front of her, "That was amazing!"

"Uh, just who the heck are you?" asked June.

"Allow me to explain this" replied Jimmy as he entered the scene.

The scene then switches back to where Clockwork is located alone in his tower to which Clockwork has sent Jack and Maddie Fenton along with Mr. Krabs and Squidward to other universes in effort to save others from Ganondorf's reign.

"Sounds like I need to ensure the Te Xuan Ze does her duty" said Clockwork as he grabbed a special amulet from a case.


	3. Mawgu's PreEmptive Strike

Chapter 3: Mawgu's Pre-Emptive Strike

After Clockwork left with the special amulet to give to the Te Xuan Ze, the scene switches over to Cindy, Wanda, Cosmo, Carl, Libby, Sheen, Patrick and the Tennysons who were in some sort of strange forest. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Mawgu, Hex and Charmcaster.

"That's them alright" said Hex as he observed them from afar.

"They must not get to the Hero of Time" said Mawgu as he snapped his fingers and several Shadow Beings appear, "go and destroy them for us won't you?"

As the Shadow Beings nodded to Mawgu and sped off with using the Twilight powers, Patrick was stupidly looking at all the large rocks in the area while walking with the others.

"Wow, I could find new houses around here" said Patrick who stopped and looked at one of the larger rocks then he turns to Cindy and Ben, "say, could you lift this rock, I want to see if this will be my vacation home."

"Patrick, we don't have time for this" said Cindy, "we have to find this Link character."

"And I am not wasting my time using up my aliens on you either" added Ben.

"I'm pretty sure there is a village not far from here" said Grandpa Max as he and Gwen were looking ahead of the group along with Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as squirrels.

Before Patrick could do anything else that was stupid, several Shadow Beings creep right up behind Patrick.

"Uh, I think you better step back" said Ben to Patrick who was changing his Omnitrix to Fourarms.

"Why, are you going to help me get my new vacation home started?" asked Patrick, "I would certainly like to live here."

"No you don't" said Cindy who was using her N-Men powers and used a large tree trunk and swung it at the Shadow Beings who were behind Patrick right into the large rock destroying it.

"Hey, that was suppose to be my vacation house!" cried Patrick pointing at the Shadow Beings who were unconscious on the ground.

The scene then switches back to where Mawgu, Hex and Charmcaster were overseeing everything.

"Just great, I have to do everything around here" said Mawgu as he snaps his finger and warps himself, Hex and Charmcaster right in front of Cindy, Ben and Patrick along with giving an astonished look upon the rest who were there.

"It's Mawgu!" cried Carl who was quite in a panic.

"Hex and Charmcaster too!" added Gwen as she and Grandpa Max came back to the scene.

"I'm glad you people could witness the power of the Twilight" said Mawgu as he began to make an evil laugh, "you see, we members of the Syndicate are able to receive this sort of power because we made a pact with Ganondorf, and that pact also includes getting rid of you people."

"Say wait a minute" said Charmcaster, "at least five of them are missing."

"I do believe you are right niece" said Hex then he aimed his staff at them, "no matter, we'll finish those off later."

Hex then began to fire several fireballs from his staff at everybody who was a target along with Mawgu and Charmcaster joining in by using their own unique weapons of choice.

"Looks like this was an ambush" said Gwen who was hiding behind a rock.

"Oh, you think" said Libby.

"It's time to use our N-Men powers to use" said Cindy.

"And I think we can be of some use to you" added Wanda to Ben who was prepared to change himself into Fourarms.

"Time to change into Fourarms" said Ben as he used his Omnitrix to do so while Wanda and Cosmo used their powers to make sure he would remain as Fourarms or could change into other aliens in his Omnitrix.

Ben immediately went to action and raced right toward Mawgu who was firing some sort of dark beams at everybody else. One of the dark beams managed to strike right at Ben who was still as Fourarms sending him crashing against a rock.

"That certainly has to hurt" said Cosmo.

"Well, we better make sure he heals" added Wanda as she used her wand to heal Ben.

As Wanda and Cosmo went to work into healing Ben from his wounds, Cindy used her N-Men powers and raced right up to Mawgu and gave him a good punch and another kick sending him crashing right into a large tree which sent it tumbling down to the ground with a loud thump. Sheen then raced around Hex who attempted to use his staff by firing a fireball at Sheen.

"You miss me!" shouted Sheen as he stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little" said Hex as he attempted to do it again.

As Hex attempted to attack Sheen, it was Charmcaster's turn to use her magical bombs against Carl and Libby who were in the way. She threw some right directly at Carl who then used his N-Men powers to which her magical bombs came right back at her, which then exploded and sent her crashing right down to the ground. Charmcaster quickly recovered from the attack and attempted to do the same to Libby who managed to turn invisible.

"So yourself!" shouted Charmcaster as she attempted to look around for Libby.

"I'm right behind you" said Libby as she tapped Charmcaster's shoulder and gave her a good punch knocking her unconscious.

"Wow, do that again!" cried Patrick with such excitement.

"Uh, I think I could use some help here!" cried Cindy who was being grabbed by the neck by Mawgu.

"You are such a pest" said Mawgu, "I am going to make sure you'll never bother me ever again."

"I don't think so" said Ben who managed to recover from the attack and changed into Diamondhead thanks to Cosmo and Wanda.

Ben then used various shards of diamonds and began to fire them at Mawgu.

"Why you little" said Mawgu as he threw Cindy on the ground and came toward Ben, "I'm going to make you wish you didn't do that."

Before Mawgu could come toward Ben at such a fast pace, Carl then used his powers and sent a shockwave toward Mawgu uplifting him from the ground and right against another large rock destroying it into pieces.

"Aw, I was going to use that as my next choice for my vacation house" complained Patrick.

"I'm going to make you pay for that" said Mawgu but before he could do anything, he notice Hex fell right beside him unconscious and noticed that everybody were ganging up on him, "uh, maybe this isn't a good time for me to get rid of you people."

"Sorry, I don't think so" said Ben who was leading the group toward Mawgu.

The scene then turns away to Gwen, Grandpa Max, Wanda, Cosmo and Patrick as everybody started to beat up Mawgu. Mawgu was losing his strength quite a bit and fired a large blast of dark energy from himself which then sent everybody across the battle scene. He then quickly took Charmcaster and Hex, created a portal and left the scene.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Cindy as everybody were recovering.

"Yea, that was a wild ride" added Sheen who was quite dizzy.

"What kind of power is this Twilight?" asked Libby.

"Well, I guess we're going to get that answer soon enough" said Grandpa Max as he notice a man in some green tunic riding on a horse coming their way.

"What the heck happen here?" asked the man who finally arrived with his horse and got off his horse.

"Say, what's the matter with your ears?" asked Sheen as he notice it was elf-shaped, "Do you have some kind of condition?"

"Are you one of Santa's elves?" asked Carl.

As everybody wanted to know just who was this mysterious man, Clockwork was just finished giving the Te Xuan Ze the special amulet and notice it on a crystal ball he was carrying and notice the situation.

"Oh boy" said Clockwork, "guess that means I better step in before things get messy."

"Will you be back?" asked June as she was with Jimmy and the others.

"On second though" replied Clockwork as he used his staff and created a portal, "best you people come with me."

"Sweet, I finally get to see some action here" said Ray-Ray as he and the others were leaving through the portal.


	4. Reassessing the Damage

Chapter 4: Reassessing the Damage

Clockwork had finally arrived on the scene with Juniper Lee, Ray-Ray, Monroe along with Jimmy and his friends.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" asked June to Clockwork.

"Yea, I would like to know that as well" added Link.

"The reason I brought you out of your universe into this one is that so you will be able to do your duty as the Te Xuan Ze into saving the magical realm" said Clockwork.

"But what does this have to do with the magical realm?" asked June.

"Good question" replied Clockwork, "if Ganondorf and members of the Syndicate are successful in taking control of their universes, then they can expand and recruit new members into the Syndicate and expand the Twilight powers which are being used to have them consolidate power."

"Then we must act quickly if we are going to stop this Syndicate for good" said Link.

"Quite right" said Clockwork, "I have already sent Daniel's parents along with Mr. Krabs and Squidward back to Spongebob's universe in effort to stop Plankton and Man-Ray from wrecking havoc as we speak."

"But how are we going to stop the Syndicate when they're basically just about everywhere?" asked Cindy.

"Good question" replied Clockwork, "I'll be sending the Tennysons along with Link and Danielle to take out Vilgax and Dr. Animo in the Tennysons' universe, Jimmy, I want you to take Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen and save your universe. Danny, you take Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob and Patrick to save your universe from Vlad's, and as for you Juniper, you are to rescue this universe from Ganondorf."

"But shouldn't that be his job?" asked June as she pointed to Link.

"See, with sending someone like you to go and fight Ganon, I think you'll have no trouble at all" replied Clockwork as he created a portal for the Tennysons, Link and Danielle to be sent to their universe, "I am quite confidant you'll liberate this universe quickly."

"Don't worry June" said Monroe, "this Ganondorf shouldn't be too tough for you lash. He should be just like all the other super powered villains you had faced before."

"Yea, you can beat him easy" added Ray-Ray.

"Well, you three better get a heads start on it" said Clockwork as he turned toward the dark clouds over Hyrule, "I'm pretty sure old Ganon is quite angry with Mawgu's failed attempt on Cindy and her friends right here."

As Clockwork gave orders to the rest and sent them off on their way, Ganon was at the main castle who was wondering when will Mawgu return with whatever success he had in his pre-emptive strike.

"What's taking him so long" said Ganon as he began to pace the floor of his throne room, "he should have finished the job by now."

Suddenly before Ganon's eyes, Mawgu appeared with Hex and Charmcaster.

"What news do you have to report? Were you successful in defeating them?" asked Ganon.

"Uh, not really" replied Mawgu.

"Not really?!" shouted Ganon, "I gave you three an order to destroy them and you failed me. Now why is that?"

"Before you go about in continuing to lash out at us" said Hex, "I did manage to secretly overhear the conversation from this Clockwork who was giving them orders. I see he is the key to their success."

"Of course, Clockwork" said Ganon, "he is certainly intervening in our schemes for sure. You have made a very wise observance Hex on who might just be giving our nemesis's a helping hand."

"So how are we going to go about and dispose of someone like Clockwork?" asked Charmcaster.

"I think we alone can't do it" replied Ganon as he turned to the window and stared at the ominous clouds covering Hyrule then he turns back toward the three, "but I think the other members of the Syndicate wouldn't mind looking into the matter. Once we take out the source of how our enemies are always winning, we can hit them where it hurts."

"But how are we going to get Clockwork to surrender?" asked Mawgu, "He can certainly stop time and space."

"That's true, but with our new Twilight powers, we can certainly make it very difficult for Clockwork to operate with such ease" said Ganon.

"I'll certainly be on this" said Mawgu as he formed a portal with his powers to head to the universe of the Tennysons.

"So what the heck are we going to do?" asked Charmcaster.

"Well" replied Ganon, "I overheard from some of our spies that this Te Xuan Ze is planning to 'liberate' this universe. Perhaps if you two would pop up and say hello and give the Te Xuan Ze a liberating welcome party."

A few minutes later the scene switches to a portal closing of where the Tennysons, Link and Danielle were exiting.

"So this is where you live?" asked Link to Ben.

"No duh" replied Ben.

"So what has changed?" asked Gwen as she looked around, "Everything seems to be the same just as much as we have left it."

Suddenly an image of Vilgax appeared on the television screen quite similar to that of Big Brother.

"Welcome Tennysons to my domain" said Vilgax on the screen, "I see you have brought some company to aid you to oust me from power." Then several Shadow Beings appeared before the five, "I hope you don't mind if I bring my own company to aid me."

"Uh, Ben" said Gwen as everyone were being circled by the several Shadow Beings, "this might be a good time to go hero right about now."

"Don't worry" said Ben as he thought he was going to change into Canon Bolt, "Canon Bolt should give them a lesson in bowling."

But before Ben could realize, he was changing into some other sort of being. As the green flash began to die out, Ben along with everybody else were quite shocked to see that Ben was a Shadow Being.

"I didn't know my Omnitrix could turn me into one of these" said Ben as he looked over his new body.

"Well" said Link as he took out his sword, "if there be any case where a Shadow Being could do some good, it has to be when you control it by your fancy watch."

"He's right" added Danielle as she began to fire her ghost beams at the oncoming Shadow Beings.

Ben immediately put the Shadow Being's powers to work as he used his new found powers to sneak up on an enemy Shadow Being by using the shadow elements around and when Ben got close enough to the enemy Shadow Being he gave the Shadow Being a good punch sending it flying right against the other Shadow Beings. The other Shadow Beings were shocked as how the enemy was able to take command of one of their own so they charged straight at Ben who quickly gave each of the oncoming Shadow Beings a good punch, another kick and sent them flying across the battle field.

"I don't know if this is an alien or not" said Ben, "but this Shadow Being rocks!"

"You're going to need more than a Shadow Being to stop me" said a familiar voice to which didn't belong to Vilgax.

As the five turned around, they notice it was Dr. Animo on a large mutant frog equipped with some large rocket launcher along with a large sizable force of mutated rats and a large living tyrannosaurus rex.

"If you are going to take down Vilgax" said Dr. Animo, "you are going to have to get pass me first!"

Dr. Animo then prepared to fire his rocket launcher at the five who opposed him. Danielle wanted to turn everybody invisible to avoid the rocket, but Ben knowing how Danielle was Danny's clone used his Shadow Being powers and their shadows were only shown as Ben hurried to move them to a safe place to where the rocket certainly didn't land.

"Darn, I missed!" cried Dr. Animo as he notice nobody was there at his target.


	5. Enter Shadow Link

Chapter 5: Enter Shadow Link

As Ben took Grandpa Max, Gwen, Danielle and Link to a safe place, Danielle was quite upset of Ben's arrogance.

"What's your deal?" cried Danielle in protest against Ben who was still a Shadow Being thanks to his Omnitrix.

"I was trying to save everybody from Dr. Animo, that's what's the deal" replied Ben.

"I don't think you two should be fighting" said Link as he notice a strange figure which resembled himself, "we're not alone."

"Why do you say that?" asked Gwen.

Suddenly a strange shadow appeared out of nowhere with its sword drawn and ready to fight. The strange shadow looked a lot like Link all in black.

"Uh, is he your twin?" asked Grandpa Max.

"The evil version of me" replied Link as he took out his sword and began to charge.

"Time to go into action" said Ben as he used the Shadow Being's powers and crept right behind Shadow Link.

Ben attempted to surprise Shadow Link by attempting to give him a good punch, but Shadow Link surprised Ben by giving him a good uppercut as Ben attempted to make his move sending him crashing right beside Danielle.

"Need any help?" asked Danielle as she was still mad about the incident Ben used to save everybody from Dr. Animo.

"Uh, maybe" replied Ben.

As Ben and Danielle raced toward Shadow Link, Link was having a hard time trying to fight Shadow Link. Everything Link attempted to do was about useless that were until Danielle fired a ghost beam at Shadow Link catching him off guard which sent Shadow Link crashing right to the wall. He eventually recovered from the attack and charged toward Danielle with his sword. Danielle dodged the slashes of Shadow Link's sword as best as she could before Ben moved in and gave another surprise attack against Shadow Link, this time Ben succeeded in his surprise attack by giving Shadow Link a good kick and a good punch sending Shadow Link flying right down to the ground. Shadow Link finally had enough and reverted himself back into the shadows to recover from the battle.

"Well, at least that is over" said Grandpa Max, "we still have to stop Vilgax and Dr. Animo from exerting anymore control."

"So, I'm glad to see you have met a new friend of mine" said a familiar voice to everybody.

As everybody looks up, they notice a television screen of Vilgax looking down.

"It was entertaining nonetheless" said Vilgax then suddenly Dr. Animo and his horde of mutated animals appeared, "but I wonder if you people can make this one as entertaining as the last one."

"Time for some payback" said Dr. Animo as he directed his mutated frogs to take charge at them.

The mutated frogs came right toward Ben as he used the Shadow Being's powers and managed to give some of the mutated frogs several good punches sending them crashing right beside Dr. Animo. Danielle fired a large ghost beam right toward a mutated frog which sent it crashing against the other mutated frogs that were coming toward her.

"I think it's time we pin Dr. Animo down for good" said Grandpa Max as he turns to Link and nods to have Link attack Dr. Animo.

"So, the little elf wants to attack the likes of me?" laughed Dr. Animo as he looked at Link.

Link responded by taking out his bow and arrows and began to fire at Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo attempted to use the mutated frog he was riding on to dodge the arrows as best as he could.

"You can't stop me!" cried Dr. Animo.

But before Dr. Animo knew it, one of the arrows managed to hit his device that was being used to mutate animals destroying it completely.

"My device!" cried Dr. Animo as he jumped off the mutated frog as the frog hopped off and began to gather the pieces of it, "How can this be?!"

"Like this" replied Gwen as she gave Dr. Animo a good punch knocking him out unconscious.

"Nice shot" said Danielle as she was finished fighting a mutated frog and came right beside her.

"So, you have managed to take out my associate" said Vilgax as he finally appeared on the scene all powered up with a black aura around himself, "how impressive. Dr. Animo failed to use his Twilight powers to his full advantage. He was too concern over that pathetic excuse for a device."

"Uh, Danielle" said Grandpa Max as he whispered to her, "I think I might need your help on this one to get that weapon to take out Vilgax."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Gwen.

"Don't worry" said Link as he took out his sword, "I'll deal with Vilgax."

As Grandpa Max and Danielle left the scene with Danielle going invisible, Vilgax charged toward Link at full speed. Link used his shield in attempt to block any damage that Vilgax was going to inflict, but it was no use. When Vilgax rammed right toward Link, Link attempted to use his shield to push back.

"You're pathetic" said Vilgax, "you'll never win this one."

"How about a taste of your own medicine" said Ben who was still a Shadow Being gave Vilgax a good punch sending him crashing against some debris to which Vilgax quickly recovered from the attack. Vilgax then raced toward both Ben and Link giving each of them a good punch sending them crashing right to the ground. Before Ben could use the Shadow Being's powers anymore, his Omnitrix went into the red.

"This is not good" said Gwen.

"You're telling me" added Ben.

"Now once this is over" said Vilgax as he was walking toward Ben, "I'll finally get that Omnitrix I have always desired to have control."

"I don't think so!" cried Link as he recovered from the attack and took out his sword and raced toward Vilgax.

Before Link could slash Vilgax with his sword, Vilgax immediately grabbed Link's wrist and the sword fell on the ground.

"You think a mere weapon like yours can defeat me that easily?" asked Vilgax.

"No" replied a familiar voice to Vilgax, "but I think this might do the job."

Before Vilgax could realize, Grandpa Max had returned with Danielle with the weapon he often used to defeat Vilgax which was upgraded previously thanks to Jimmy. Grandpa Max fired the weapon at Vilgax which sent Vilgax crashing into several buildings. Vilgax managed to recover from that attack thanks to using his new found Twilight powers as he got up, Grandpa Max used the weapon on Vilgax once more. Vilgax couldn't take it anymore and the strange black aura around him vanished to where Vilgax finally laid unconscious on the ground.

"Well, that was easy" said Gwen.

"I'm glad you people managed to do this in such short time" said Clockwork as he appeared from the portal.

"So what are you going to do with these two?" asked Grandpa Max referring to Vilgax and Dr. Animo.

"I'll be sending them to the Nether Realm for punishment of their crimes along with the rest of those involved" replied Clockwork, "everything else should return back to normal shortly."

"So where are we going to next?" asked Ben.

"You may want to go and help the Te Xuan Ze" replied Clockwork as he opened a portal using his staff, "despite her strength, I think she's going to need your help."


	6. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

As June, Ray-Ray and Monroe began to make their way toward Hyrule castle, Charmcaster along with Hex were waiting in the bushes for her.

"Time to show this Te Xuan Ze what real magic looks like" said Hex.

"I'm way ahead of you" said Charmcaster as she took out her magical bombs from the bag she was carrying.

"It should be just a bit further" said June as she along with her brother and Monroe were hiking toward Hyrule castle.

"But you said that about an hour ago" complained Ray-Ray who was getting quite tired.

"Maybe we should just rest for now" said Monroe, "my paws are killing me."

"How literal of you to suggest that" said Charmcaster as she leaped right in front of them along with Hex.

"I don't know who the heck you two are" said June as she got into her fighting stance, "but bring it on."

Charmcaster responded by throwing some bombs at June as she quickly dodged them and leaped right toward Charmcaster and gave her several good punches sending her crashing right against a tree.

"You go girl!" shouted Ray-Ray who was cheering his sister on.

"I think you'll have a harder time dealing with me" said Hex as he used his powers to make some of the trees come to life, "now take down the Te Xuan Ze!"

"And I thought this was going to be easy" said June as the living trees were ganging up on her.

Before the living trees could do any harm to June, a fireball zoomed right toward one of the living trees destroying it. As June, Ray-Ray and Monroe turned around; they notice it was Ben as Heatblast, along with Gwen, Grandpa Max, Link and Danielle at his side.

"Looks like you could use some help" said Ben.

"So, you managed to bring some help" said Hex then he used his staff to make some of the large rocks nearby him to come alive, "no matter, I'm sure I can handle this."

The living large rocks walked right up toward Ben and attempted to smash Ben along with Danielle, Link, Gwen and Grandpa Max who dodged the large stone fists of the living rocks.

"Man, if I were only Fourarms, I can probably take these guys on" sighed Ben then he began to fire a large ray of fire toward the living rock-like monsters, "oh well, guess this will just have to do."

"I could use some help here" said June as she was dodging the branches from the living trees that were trying to attack her.

"I'm on it" said Link as he took out his sword to come to her side.

As June and Link were quite busy with those living trees and Ben with those rock-like monsters, Danielle and Gwen took the stand against Hex.

"Is this all the resistance left?" laughed Hex then he aimed his staff at Danielle and Gwen and began to fire some fireballs at them, "This should be fun."

As Hex continued to fire fireballs at both Gwen and Danielle who did their best to dodge the attacks, Danielle had enough and fired a large ghost beam right toward Hex which sent him flying right toward Charmcaster as she was trying to recover from the attack by the Te Xuan Ze.

"Nice shot" said Gwen to Danielle.

"Hey, you hit Animo pretty hard back there" added Danielle.

"Uh, could you two please help us?" asked June as she and Link were having some hard time dealing with the living trees that were attacking them along with Ben facing the last rock-like monster.

"Don't worry" said Danielle, "I'm on it."

As Danielle along with Gwen and Grandpa Max aided their friends, Ganondorf wasn't too pleased as he smashed his fist right on the table of where the crystal ball was stationed.

"This is impossible!" cried Ganondorf then he decided to switch the view of the crystal ball to Amity Park where Vlad was stationed there and he could also notice Crocker was there as a visitor, "You two, what are your status reports?"

"Well" said Vlad, "we have consolidated our powers in the universes you assigned us to take control."

"And I have all the power of all the fairies I could ever ask for" said Crocker who was in his magical armor he usually fought against Timmy with.

"Excellent" said Ganondorf, "there's an enemy force heading your way. That ghost boy you have trouble with Vlad is leading the pack."

"So what do you have in mind to get rid of them?" asked Vlad.

"How about some of those Shadow Beings along with Shadow Link?" replied Ganondorf as he gave an evil grin, "They'll be on their way shortly."

The scene then switches to where Danny was leading the team which included Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Spongebob and Patrick.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Timmy as he notice everything was quite darker than usual.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "but it seems like it's the work of Vlad and this new Twilight powers or something like that."

"Oh, look a shadow!" cried Patrick as he notice something strange in the distance.

"That's probably some sort of statue" said Wanda, "only an idiot would be afraid of even one's own shadow."

"Oh look, a terrible, terrible creature which is floating is following us and looks just like us!" cried Cosmo as Wanda spoke too soon as Cosmo notice his own shadow along with everybody else's, "And look, he has friends too!"

"See what I mean" sighed Wanda.

"No, Cosmo's right" said Patrick, "he does have friends and he also has a friend that just looks like a starfish!"

"Patrick that's your shadow" said Spongebob who was trying to calm his friend down.

"Yea, we all got shadows" said Timmy as he made that statement, Shadow Link and a few Shadow Beings were creeping up on them, "it's not like one can sneak up on us."

"Uh, do those same shadows have glowing green and red eyes?" asked Cosmo as he began to notice the Shadow Beings and Shadow Link were right behind them.

"We got trouble" replied Danny as he leaped right in front of Cosmo and fired his ghost beam at Shadow Link which sent Shadow Link crashing right toward a wall.

"Ah!" cried Patrick, "Our shadows are really are evil!"

Patrick then panicked as he noticed the Shadow Beings that were coming toward them, so Patrick then attempted to dig in order to find a hiding place. Before the Shadow Beings could do anything against Patrick, a lot of dirt was piling up on them so they began to concentrate on the others. Danny responded by giving some of the Shadow Beings several good punches while Spongebob attempted to use his karate against them. Timmy turned himself into the Cleft Boy Wonder with the aid of Cosmo and Wanda and went into action. Meanwhile, both Vlad and Crocker were overseeing this in their hideout.

"I can't believe Turner is kicking the butts of those Shadow Beings" said Crocker then he pounded his fist, "you said this Ganondorf would help our cause."

"I thought he would be some sort of an improvement" said Vlad, "but it seems like I was mistaken to a degree, but like it or not, he's more powerful than us. We can't do a thing about Ganondorf at all even if we wanted to."

"But how are we going to please him if our enemies are kicking the Shadow Beings' behinds?" asked Crocker.

"I think Skulcker could help us" replied Vlad as he snapped his finger as Skulcker appeared right in front of them.

"What do you want?" asked Skulcker as he turned to Vlad.

"Do some damage to these folks will you?" asked Vlad as he showed Skulcker the fighting going on in the crystal ball.

"I'm getting too old for this" replied Skulcker as he used his jetpack to zoom off into that direction.


	7. Ousting Vlad and Crocker

Chapter 7: Ousting Vlad and Crocker

The fight between Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, Patrick, Cosmo, Wanda versus the Shadow Beings and Shadow Link was intensifying quite a bit, but the tide was turning in favor for Danny and his dimensional friends. As Danny was giving Shadow Link a good punch, Skulcker finally arrived on the scene. He used his built in scanners and noticed his target was giving Shadow Link one heck of a battle.

"Time to help the welts that I am not targeting out" said Skulcker as he readied various rockets from his high-tech armor.

"Oh boy, birdies!" shouted Patrick as he notice the rockets coming straight toward him and everybody else.

"Those are not birdies you dolt" said Wanda as she used her magical powers to create a shield around Cosmo, Patrick, Spongebob, Timmy, and Danny.

"Say, those are some strange birdies" added Cosmo ignoring Wanda's sigh.

"Uh, we still have the problem of these Shadow Beings" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at one of them which just happen to be right inside the shield.

"Don't worry" said Spongebob as he readied his karate gear along with Timmy in his fighting position, "we're on it."

As the rockets deflected from the magical shield, the rockets then began to hit the various Shadow Beings causing each one of them to flee. Once all the Shadow Beings along with the Shadow Link gone, Skulcker then grew quite worried and fled the scene.

"Come on" said Danny, "we have to find where Vlad and Crocker are."

"Don't worry" said Timmy, "I think we can find our way around here."

As things were looking bad for both Vlad and Crocker as they were overlooking the situation and notice their nemeses were on their way toward Vlad's hideout, Skulcker and the remaining Shadow Beings had returned.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Vlad, "We told you to go and fight them. Keep them as busy as you can possibly can."

"We tried" said Skulcker.

"And you" said Crocker as he glared right at Shadow Link, "you were suppose to lead these Shadow Beings to victory. If I were your teacher, I'll give you an F!"

Before Vlad or Crocker could do anything to reprimand Shadow Link, the walls behind them blew right open as Danny and his dimensional friends stood as the dust began to clear up.

"Turner" said Crocker, "I knew you and your friends would come."

"That's right Crocker, and we're going to take you and Vlad down" said Timmy.

"Well Turner" said Crocker as he powered up his armored suit, "I would like to see you and your dimensional friends just try that."

"This fight should be quite interesting" said Vlad as he split himself into four.

"Oh my, which one is the real one?" asked Cosmo as he was confused with the four Vlads.

"Well, I maybe no ghost" said Spongebob then he used his budding tactics as a sponge would to make more versions of himself, "but I can certainly do my multiplications as well."

As the many numbers of Spongebob charged at Vlad and his clones, the Spongebob clones overwhelmed Vlad and his clones. Vlad himself couldn't take Spongebob's giggling.

"I can't take this!" shouted Vlad as he reverted back to his normal human self, along with losing his Twilight powers.

"Ha, Vlad might have been a coward in facing your Spongebob friend" said Crocker as he charged up his suit and fired a large fireball at Danny and his friends who dodged the attack, "but my suit can also absorb all of the Shadow Beings, a feature I added when I was ruling Fairy World with an iron fist."

"Say, Skulcker should get some of this action" said Skulcker as he began to fire his rockets at the numerous Spongebob clones destroying each one of them.

Crocker then began to fire large fireballs at Danny and his dimensional friends. Things were quite intense as both Crocker and Skulcker were firing at them. Danny had enough of this and began to use his Ghostly Wail against Crocker and Skulcker. The shockwave was quite strong, strong enough to tear parts of Skulcker's armor apart, along with also giving Crocker some trouble of his own.

"I can't keep this up" said Crocker as he finally pressed the eject button on his suit and parachuted right where Timmy was waiting for him, "uh, you're not going to hurt me are you Turner?"

"Probably" replied Timmy as a fist came out of the cleft suit knocking Crocker unconscious and right onto Vlad.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you people have gotten everything under control" said Clockwork as he came into the scene.

"So what's going to happen to Vlad and Crocker?" asked Danny.

"Don't you worry about them" replied Clockwork, "I am going to send them to the Nether Realm where Vilgax and Dr. Animo are currently serving their time, along with Hex and Charmcaster. Anyway, once I have this place cleaned up and your universe Timmy back to normal, there shouldn't be anymore trouble. I think you folks should head to aid the Te Xuan Ze."

As Clockwork sent Danny and his dimensional friends to rejoin the Tennysons, Danielle, Link, June, Monroe and Ray-Ray, Clockwork quickly used his staff and teleported the unconscious Vlad and Crocker to the Nether Realm. But Clockwork was unaware of the presence of Shadow Link and a few remaining Shadow Beings that were not absorbed into Crocker's suit. Shadow Link led the small group of Shadow Beings and ambushed Clockwork, but Clockwork was quick enough to use his powers to literally freeze the Shadow Beings in place and literally made them vanish into thin air. This wasn't so with Shadow Link as he engaged Clockwork in battle.

"Why are you not affected by my powers?" asked Clockwork.

Shadow Link refused to respond and threw a bomb at Clockwork, sending Clockwork crashing against the wall. Clockwork then recovered from the attack as he notice an arrow coming straight toward him and dodged it just in the nick of time. Then several more arrows came his way and Clockwork then began to dodge those too.

"What does your master Ganon want with me?" asked Clockwork.

Clockwork knew he would never get an answer from Shadow Link so he used his staff to summon some ghostly soldiers of the past and even from the future.

"Since this troublemaker won't tell me what's Ganon's true plans, I guess I'm going to have to deal with it myself" said Clockwork, "soldiers, you know your duties."

The ghostly soldiers nodded and began to head toward Shadow Link to subdue him.

"I just hope Jack and Maddie Fenton can handle Plankton and Man-Ray by themselves with the aid of Mr. Krabs and Squidward" said Clockwork as he used his staff to make a crystal ball appear, "I also wonder what's Jimmy and his friends are up to."


	8. Weird World of Spongebob

Chapter 8: Weird World of Spongebob

It was now Maddie and Jack Fenton's turn to liberate the universe of Spongebob with the aid of Mr. Krabs and Squidward.

"What kind of universe is this?" asked Jack as he notice the clouds in the 'sky' looked like flowers and the snails happen to sound like cats, while armed with his usual anti-ghost weaponry with Maddie.

"You people are certainly not around here are you?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Well, the sooner you two can help us find Plankton and Man-Ray, the sooner you'll be able to get the heck out of here" added Squidward.

"Well, we would like to, if we could find this Man-Ray" said Maddie.

"Look no further" said a voice as all four glared in the distance, there was a figure that looked like Man-Ray, "surrender now, and perhaps me and my Shadow Being buddies will go easy on you."

"You and what army?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Glad you asked" replied Man-Ray as he snapped his fingers and several Shadow Beings appeared right behind him.

"You had to ask didn't you?" asked Squidward to Mr. Krabs.

"I was just curious that's all" replied Mr. Krabs.

"You two go find Plankton" said Jack as he and Maddie began to fire their anti-ghost weapons to subdue the Shadow Beings and Man-Ray, "we'll handle Man-Ray and whatever these things are."

"That'll work just as fine with us" said Mr. Krabs as he and Squidward left the scene.

As Jack and Maddie Fenton were giving the Shadow Beings and Man-Ray some hard times, Plankton was in his hideout in the Cum Bucket, not simply using his new-found Twilight powers for conquering Bikini Bottom, but to use his powers to create the famous Krabby Patty.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner, getting powers from this Twilight Zone" said Plankton while he literally created a Krabby Patty just from thin air, "I may not even have to waste those Shadow Beings on those four intruders in the area."

Suddenly the door was busted down by Mr. Krabs with Squidward at his side.

"Plankton!" shouted Mr. Krabs, "How dare you use magic from this Twilight Zone to make my Krabby Patties!"

"Krabs!" stated Plankton as he turned around and notice him, "You're so typical in barging in right when I'm having all the fun around here."

"I'm going to give you to three to stop using magic from the Twilight Zone to make those patties" said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem with you two" said Plankton as he snapped his fingers as Karen his 'computer wife' appeared.

"What can I do for you?" asked Karen to Plankton.

"Take care of these two intruders" replied Plankton.

"Why don't you use your Twilight powers and just make them go away?" asked Karen.

"Too complicated for me" replied Plankton, "besides, I got patties to make."

"Squidward, you can handle Karen" said Mr. Krabs, "I'll deal with Plankton."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard" laughed Squidward, "Karen is just a simple computer, all I need to do is unplug her."

As Squidward began to make his usual laughter, Karen got fed up and then several laser guns appeared aiming directly at Squidward who immediately stopped laughing once he noticed the laser guns and then began to run for his life as they began to fire at him. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs walked through the chaos between Squidward and Karen and came right toward Plankton.

"Alright Krabs, I thought Karen was going to take care of you" said Plankton.

"Apparently she seems to like to target Squidward more often than yours truly" said Mr. Krabs.

"Well, it's not going to make any difference" said Plankton as he began to power up his Twilight powers and a black aura went around his little body, "I'm going to send you some place far away from me Krabs."

As Plankton began to make his evil laughter, he never counted on Mr. Krabs simply stepping on him, rendering his powers to be useless. Once Plankton was flatten to the floor, he threw Plankton right toward the window of the entrance of the Cum Bucket. The entrance doors were busted down by Maddie and Jack Fenton who had just finished their battle against Man-Ray and his Shadow Being allies.

"Glad you two could make it" said Mr. Krabs, "maybe you can help out Squidward over here."

"I could use some of that help!" shouted Squidward who was cornered by Karen where the computer was readied with various laser guns and other sort of weaponry.

"Why not just unplug the machine?" asked Maddie and noticed the cords to Karen and simply unplugged it herself which shut off Karen, giving Squidward some relief.

"Well that was a relief" sighed Squidward.

"I think once I'll get my secret formula back from Plankton, everything should go back to normal" said Mr. Krabs.

After that statement, Clockwork finally appeared with what it seemed like Shadow Link in cuffs by two ghost soldiers from the past.

"I see you two ghost hunters have done your job well" said Clockwork as he notice the mess around the Cum Bucket, "things will go back to normal. I think it's time for you Jack and Maddie Fenton to head back to your universe and fix that up while I'll go and oversee what's going on with the rest."

"Well, time to head back" said Jack as he and Maddie left the scene after Clockwork created a portal to their universe.

"I just hope we can get things back to normal soon" said Mr. Krabs to Clockwork.

"Don't worry" said Clockwork, "we still have one more universe to go to set free, then it's Ganondorf's time is up."

Meanwhile, in a universe of a certain boy genius, Jimmy and his friends were trying to fight off the Shadow Beings with their N-Men powers.

"Neutron, we should find Dr. Calamitous ASAP" said Cindy as she used her N-Men powers to give some of the Shadow Beings a few good punches.

"Sheen" said Jimmy to Sheen who came quite quickly toward his side, "I need you to do a recon mission to find Dr. Calamitous and his hideout."

"No problem Jimmy" said Sheen as he sped off.

As Sheen began to scout the area for the whereabouts of Dr. Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous was ordered to keep a watch out for any sign of Jimmy or his friends. As she was looking throughout the area using her binoculars, she notice Sheen speeding throughout Restroville and at least a few Shadow Beings came toward Beautiful Gorgeous' side.

"Go and destroy that pest, will you?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

As the Shadow Beings obeyed their orders, Sheen was unaware of their presence as they used their Twilight powers to catch up with him.


	9. A Calamitous Ending

Chapter 9: A Calamitous Ending

As Sheen began dashing throughout Restroville trying to find the whereabouts of Professor Calamitous and/or Beautiful Gorgeous, the Shadow Beings that Beautiful Gorgeous sent to destroy Sheen made their appearance. As Sheen kept on dashing through alleyways, a Shadow Being tripped Sheen sending him off course and crashing right into the wall.

"Excellent" said Beautiful Gorgeous as she came into the scene, "we can use this dumbbell as bait."

"Bait, are you going fishing?" asked Sheen who quickly recovered from the attacks then he noticed Beautiful Gorgeous, "Say, why are you hanging around with these sort of whatever they are called?"

"Why don't you Shadow Beings get rid of this pest" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

As the Shadow Beings began to advance toward Sheen, Sheen sped around the Shadow Beings in circles, giving them quite a confusing time to see where he was as they attempted to grab him or knock him off course. When Sheen finally saw an opening ahead, he dashed out quite quickly and passed Beautiful Gorgeous who was quite furious.

"Is everything going well with your destruction of Jimmy Neutron and his friends?" asked Professor Calamitous on the other end of her communicator.

"Uh, I might need further assistance on the matter" replied Beautiful Gorgeous.

"That's always your typical excuse" said Professor Calamitous who appeared on the scene thanks to his Twilight powers, "with these new found Twilight powers, I think I'll be able to finish what I have always started."

"I don't think so" said Jimmy as Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous, along with the Shadow Beings looked behind them and notice Jimmy Neutron and his friends, "I think your time is up."

"That's what you think Neutron" said Professor Calamitous as he used his new Twilight powers and fired a fireball right at Jimmy to which Libby came to his defense and created a shield around everybody, deflecting the fireball and destroying the Shadow Beings.

"Wow, that didn't take long before you really screwed up things" sighed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Oh shut up" said Professor Calamitous, "just help me defeat Neutron with your Twilight powers."

As Beautiful Gorgeous powered up her Twilight powers, Cindy raced right toward her giving her several good punches and another one sending her crashing right against the wall. Beautiful Gorgeous managed to recover from the attack and launch her own assault against Cindy, but Libby used her powers and doing a mentally using her mind to body slam Beautiful Gorgeous unconscious on the ground.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me Neutron with your two friends in the way" said Professor Calamitous, "but that shouldn't take to long before I destroy them."

"That's what you think" said Jimmy then he turns to his friend Carl, "Carl if you will?"

Carl let out a loud burp which quickly turned into a shockwave that sent Professor Calamitous flying right in the air. Jimmy then quickly ordered Sheen to spin around where Calamitous was hovering in the air to create a mini-tornado which then sent Professor Calamitous all the way to the Restroville dump where he laid unconscious.

"Looks like he's certainly going to be down in the dumps" said Sheen making a good pun.

"Ah, excellent" said Clockwork who appeared before Jimmy and his friends, "you have managed to take out Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous, well done. There is still one more big fish to fry, and I think you should really join the others. They are fighting one heck of a battle with these Shadow Beings Ganondorf has unleashed."

As Clockwork made a portal for Jimmy and his friends to head to aid their dimensional friends who were fighting Ganondorf's hordes of Shadow Beings, Jimmy and his friends were quick shock to see how intense the battle was. Jimmy notice that Ben was Heatblast giving one heck of a problem for the Shadow Beings, while Link was battling several Shadow Beings of his own.

"Come on, we have to find where the Te Xuan Ze is" said Jimmy to his friends, then he notices Grandpa Max taking cover, "do you know where the Te Xuan Ze went?"

"She went with Danny along with Spongebob, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Danielle to fight Ganondorf" said Grandpa Max, "she could use your help."

"Where're the others?" asked Cindy.

"Oh, you mean Patrick?" asked Gwen as she signaled Ben who was still Heatblast to lift over a large rock with Patrick under it.

"Hey guys, you're disturbing my sleep in my new home I found for myself" complained Patrick who was truly unaware that a major battle was going on.

"Just put him down and let's go" said Libby as Ben placed down the rock Patrick was using as his new 'home'.

As Jimmy and his friends raced through the main castle where the fighting was taking place, Ganondorf was giving a hard time for Juniper Lee, Danny, Spongebob and Timmy despite Timmy having Cosmo and Wanda on his side.

"It's no good sport" said Wanda, "we can't just make him disappear since he's too strong."

"Yea, and you're a weakling compared to her" added Cosmo commenting about June despite Ganondorf being quite strong giving him a good punch sending him across the platform, but remaining standing his ground.

"Face it" said Ganondorf as he made an evil laugh, "you think you people can take me out? You might have destroyed all my Shadow Beings and also placed my associates in the Neather Realm, but that won't stop me."

"How about this then?" asked Danny as he gathered up his breath and combined it using his ice powers, creating an icy shockwave coming straight toward Ganondorf freezing him, but using much of Danny's powers as he reverted back to his human self.

"Alright, you did it!" shouted Danielle who didn't realize that the ice was breaking apart as Ganondorf finally freed himself, which pushed everybody to the opposite direction of him as Ganondorf made a loud roar in anger.

"You think you have beaten me?!" roared Ganondorf as he stepped toward June, Danny and everybody else, "I'm going to make you regret you made that icy shockwave that attempted to freeze me in an icy prison."

"That's what you think" said a voice behind Ganondorf as he turned around, Cindy came right toward Ganondorf and gave him a good punch and a good uppercut sending Ganondorf flying right in the air and crashing hard right on the ground.

Ganondorf quickly recovered from the attack and notice Jimmy and his friends had arrived on the scene.

"You think you five can beat me? I bet the one with the strange hairdo isn't strong enough" laughed Ganondorf, "he might have a big head, but he sure probably can't pack a punch at me."

"Jimmy" said Cindy as she turned to him, "I think it's time you used your N-Men power."

"But the last time I used it, I was highly unstable" said Jimmy.

"But this might be the only chance we can defeat this Ganondorf" said Cindy.

Jimmy looked at all the other scenarios and it seemed that none of them would go well, so instead he took the bottle which held his N-Men powers and drank it, then he took Ganondorf's insults to a personal level and began to grow into the large orange muscular creature he was before.

"Why doesn't big man with very weird dress say that again?" asked Jimmy as the orange muscular creature.

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Ganondorf as he got into his fighting stance, "Bring it on then."

Jimmy responded by leaped right toward Ganondorf and giving him a good punch sending Ganondorf nearly off the cliff of the platform he was fighting on. Ganondorf quickly recovered from the attack and began to give Jimmy several good punches sending him crashing right toward his friends where Libby just in the nick of time used her N-Men powers and levitated Jimmy and sent him back straight up to which Jimmy raced toward Ganondorf giving him another good punch and several more which sent Ganondorf even closer to the edge of the platform once more.

"Blonde girl, need your help" said Jimmy.

Cindy responded by racing toward Jimmy's aid and gave Ganondorf one good punch which then sent Ganondorf very close to the edge. Ganondorf couldn't keep his balance any longer and fell from the platform straight into the molt that divided the castle from the other side. It was enough to knock Ganondorf unconscious to which Clockwork finally appeared.

"Excellent" said Clockwork as he noticed the unconscious Ganondorf in the molt and used his staff to make several ghost soldiers appear to take him away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Grandpa Max as he came into the scene with everybody else.

"Don't worry" replied Clockwork, "I shall send Ganondorf to a deep prison in the Ghost Zone where he may never escape, as for the rest of your universes, you folks can head back to yours shortly. Everything should be back to normal."


End file.
